tyr_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
C Caskgrip, Bhelnon * A Dwarf originally from Theorn. He fled due to conflicts over and greed for his knowledge of the secrets of moon steel. Various warring factions fought over his steel. He and his wife Gwinowyn sought refuge by escaping to the South, but were ambushed by Hill Giants and Ogres on an ill-fated charter ship serving mostly merchants not wanting to answer a lot of questions about their cargo. Due to the need for secrecy in transporting Bhelnon's moon steel, and the illicit nature of the cargo belonging to other passengers, the ship sailed through the Giant's Highland and was scuttled by the huge boulders launched from shore by the giants. Many were killed including the captain, and Bhelnon and his wife thought themselves doomed were it not for their timely rescue by The Arena Hounds. * Bhelnon said that the techniques for forging moon steel are difficult and complex, but can be taught through years of apprenticeship. "The real secret is the heat of the kiln. The ancient elves used dragon's flames to heat their forges, but I've had to create a new bellows and smelting process." Caskgrip, Gwinowyn * The loyal wife of Bhelnon, and cleric of Moradin. She seeks to find a home where she and Bhelnon can live their lives in peace, but also hone their skills to bring glory to the name of Moradin. D Dalin Thundersnatch * Dwarven Paladin seeking to uphold the ideals of Moradin while searching for his lost half brother. E Eldres Thal'vas * Father of Tiaz Thal'vas, he was a Bladesinger of Volarys. He stayed, as many soldiers did, to fight Issthael as their families fled the city. Elzia the Cobbler * A blind old cobbler in Riverthrone. He offers cheap services since he can’t produce work like he used to now that he's blind. His true business is information however. He is a prominent buyer and seller of information with many underground connections throughout the city. When asked about how he lost his sight, he simply says that his eyes were stolen from him and will say no more. G Gertrude Lightfoot * A fat female Halfling cook that escaped from the arena in Riverthrone and became the head cook at Hog's Breath Inn, improving the quality of the food their markedly. Golgrosh Bloodeye * A brooding half-orc that had experienced much pain and suffering in his life. He was convinced to help attempt escape from the arena in Riverthrone by Ron Jon Bon Grundy, but was killed in a fight with the guard captain's personal Orog guard. H Hauk, Son of Aud * A Wild Dwarf from the North, he reveled in battle. He was convinced to sail south on the ship of Pearl Du Bois, but was felled by a Banshee's scream. Hingus Fizzwhistle * A Gnomish inventor from Carth. J Jabroné, the Blacksmith * Jabroné is a famous blacksmith in Carth. Jaereth * Legendary Elf King of folklore. K Kodos, Son of Kane * Wild Dwarf Totem Warrior of the North. He wields the flaming hammer Cinder, and helped slay the Witch of the Black Wood. L Lundy Toughton * A Sea Dwarven savant of carpentry and shipwrightery of the Black Sails clan. O Ordreal Thundersnatch * The half Orc, half Dwarven brother of Dalin Thundersnatch. He has a distinctive dragon bow which he crafted himself after he and his brother stumbled upon the skeletal remains of a dragon. He also wears the fang from a mountain cat on his necklace. Not much else is known about him since he was seperated from Dalin at a young age after mysteriously vanishing in the wilderness. P Porkchop * A savage ogre that the Arena Hounds attempted to domesticate. The Stonepike Dwarves held a trial by combat for Porkchop. He faced the Stonepike prince who made easy work of the Ogre. Porkchop was burried in the Giant's Highland. R Rhaulek * The ruler of the Black Sails Sea Dwarven faction in the Western Isles. Ron Jon Bon Grundy * Exceptionally tall berserker from the Frozen North. S Stanwyk Thorpe * Dock master of Harken's Mill. V Vondal Ungart the Ugly * Dwarven war priest of Moradin, cousin of Dalin Thundersnatch. He has seen many battles, and was at the battle of Kilden, but they were too late and were pushed back by the massive Orcish horde. Category:People